100 Words 100 Drabbles
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: A series of Puck/Kurt drabbles inspired by words from a random word generator. SLASH.
1. Blackmail

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee just these little plunnies

**Warning: **Slash

**Summary: **A series of Puck/Kurt drabbles varying from 100 to 1000 words prompted by 100 words from a random word generator.

* * *

**100 Words 100 Drabbles**

_Blackmail_

"If you do this for me Puck I'll do that thing with my tongue that you like so much, you know when I..." Puck clamped his hand over Kurt's mouth, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Okay, okay I'll go shopping with you if you just please stop talking and you better...you know..." He replied, cheeks heating up even more at the raised eyebrow he got from Finn.

"Thank you baby," Kurt replied kissing Puck on the cheek.

"Christ Kurt, I never thought you'd stoop so low as to blackmail me into going shopping with you."

Kurt's only reply was to smirk in that cute way that made Puck's knees go weak and he knew he'd do anything for the smaller teen.

* * *

I hope you'll enjoy these as much as I do. As always comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


	2. Exception

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, just this little plunny

**Warning: **Slash

**Summary: **100 Puck/Kurt drabbles inspired by 100 words from a random word generator

* * *

**100 Words 100 Drabbles**

_Exception_

_xxx_

I'd spent weeks trying to figure out what I was going to say to Kurt about how I feel. I mean I'd been in love with him for years but I'd never been able to work up the courage to actually do something about it, instead I sat through Glee and the occasional Spanish class, when I actually bothered to turn up, watching from afar as Kurt pined over the very straight, very oblivious Finn.

It finally came to me, however, when I was watching one of those chick flicks, that usually make me want to set myself on fire almost as much as Rachael Berry, with my sister.

So now here I was standing by Kurt's locker while the smaller boy did his best to ignore me.

"Kurt?" I asked when I realised I wasn't going to get a response any other way.

"Yes Noah?" He replied, one delicate eyebrow raised, as he stressed his use of my real name.

"Have you ever seen that movie 'He's Just Not That Into You?"

"Yes, I have it on DVD. Why?"

"Well, you know how there are rules about whether a guy is into you or not, for example I'm not gay and thus I'm not into guys." It wasn't exactly like the movie but who cares?

"Where are you going with this Puck?" Kurt asked as he closed his locker and turned to look at me properly.

"Well, you're my exception." I replied and before he could say anything I leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, right there in front of who knows how many people, before turning on my heels and heading to my first class.

"I'll see you in Glee," I called over my shoulder with a massive grin that threatened to split my face it two.

* * *

I love that movie and as soon as I saw this word come up I knew I had to write it like this. A version of this scene has been recycled in my one-shot Total Eclipse Of The Heart as well so if you see it there I wrote the drabble first and just had to include it in the one-shot. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little drabble and of course all comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


	3. Kidding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, just this little plunny.

**Warning: **Slash of the Puck/Kurt variety.

**Summary: **100 Puck/Kurt drabbles inspired by 100 words from a random word generator

**A/N: **This is the sequel to Exception because people requested that I do one.

* * *

**100 Words 100 Drabbles**

_Kidding_

_xxx_

_He had to be kidding right?_ I thought as the bell sounded for the end of school and time for today's Glee practise. Walking into Glee I spotted Puck and before the jock could even blink I had him by the arm and was frog marching him down the hall to the nearest boy's toilets.

"You think it's funny to mess with the gay kid? To let him think he has a chance and then just turn around and laugh in his face?" I asked, all the anger and pain I felt about the situation coming through in my icy tone.

"No, do you realise how hard it was for me to do that?" Puck replied, eyes reflecting the pain lacing his voice, "How hard it was to tell you how I feel and in front of who knows how many people out there. I wasn't kidding Kurt, I meant what I said. I think maybe I'm like Hummelsexual or something. You're my exception; the only guy I've ever been attracted to and the only person, no matter what gender that I actually want to take to dinner and the movies and all that mushy stuff. I want to be able to walk out there and be able to call you my boyfriend, to shout how I feel about you to the world.

I stared at him for a moment, completely dumbfounded at the declaration before I felt a smile tugging at my lips and warmth spreading through my chest.

"Wow, you really weren't kidding were you?" I whispered; looking up into those beautiful brown eyes of the boy I'd had a crush on since before I had a thing for Finn. "That's possibly the most romantic thing I've heard in my life" I murmured before I leant up on tippy toes and sealed my lips over Puck's in a sweet kiss, a perfect kiss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. As always comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


	4. Rejection

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, just this little plunny

**Warning: **Slash of the Puck/Kurt variety

**Summary: **100 Puck/Kurt drabbles inspired by 100 words from a random word generator

* * *

**100 Words 100 Drabbles**

_Rejection_

_xxx_

I'd never felt this way before, I'd never experienced this bitter sting that seemed to permeate its way through to my very core, deep into my soul. It hurt. Oh God did it hurt. And what made it worse was the added feel of guilt. I couldn't believe that I'd ever made anyone else feel this way, let alone the abundance of girls that the great 'Puck' had thrown away once I was done with them. It was like when I got my first slushie facial only ten times worse. Then it was just embarrassment and it didn't even compare to how I feel now. As I watched Kurt walk away from me I realised what the feeling was- rejection.

Kurt had rejected me.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. As always comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


	5. Perhaps

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, just this little plunny

**Warning: **Slash of the Puck/Kurt variety

**Summary: **100 Puck/Kurt drabbles inspired by 100 words from a random word generator

**A/N: **This is the sequel to Rejection, this time in Kurt's POV where Rejection was in Puck's due to requests and my own personal want to write the other side of the scene.

* * *

**100 Words 100 Drabbles**

_Perhaps_

_xxx_

**Kurt POV: **

My heart broke as I turned away from the boy who had slowly begun to win a permanent place in my heart. It was better this way, I knew, but that didn't stop me from desperately wanting to turn back around and run straight into his arms.

Over the weeks since Puck had joined Glee he'd slowly become the most important person to me, but I knew I would never hold that spot for Puck. I didn't begrudge that fact in itself, and it certainly wouldn't have been enough on its own to make me turn away from Puck as I had just moments before. No, it was the consequences that came with this person.

Puck and his mom had a massive court case coming up against Quinn and her parents over Puck's right to take full custody of the baby instead of allowing Quinn to give her up for adoption.

I knew Quinn felt bad about the whole thing but that didn't stop me from hating her. I guess I needed someone to blame for the pain that wracked through my body as I walked away from Puck.

Perhaps when the court case was over we could be together, but that was all it was...just perhaps.

* * *

So sad, *wipes away tear from eye', I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


	6. Gasp

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, just this little plunny

**Warning: **Slash of the Puck/Kurt variety

**Summary: **100 Puck/Kurt drabbles inspired by 100 words from a random word generator

* * *

**100 Words 100 Drabbles**

_Gasp_

_xxx_

I gasped, my back arching up towards Puck as his teeth lightly nipped at the pulse point on my neck before sinking into the flesh there, not enough to draw blood but definitely enough to pull another gasp from me.

Puck pulled back, concern in his eyes as they locked with my own. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Noah..." I gasped out, grabbing hold of the back of his head and pulling him closer towards me, our breath mingling, "Don't stop," I whispered against his lips before bringing our mouths together in a kiss that literally took our breath away.

It was Puck's turn to gasp as I kissed down the column of his neck and I smiled. I don't think I'd ever heard a more perfect sound.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this tiny little drabble. As always comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


	7. Pride

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, just this little plunny

**Warning: **Slash of the Puck/Kurt variety

**Summary: **100 Puck/Kurt drabbles inspired by 100 words from a random word generator

**A/N: **The sign used in this is not my own idea but is from a random picture that I found but I just couldn't resist using it when I saw this was one of my random words.

* * *

**100 Words 100 Drabbles**

_Pride_

_xxx_

I smiled as I looked around at my friends as we walked together. When I'd mentioned that I was going to gay pride during Glee Rachael had jumped at the chance to organise a group 'trip' of sorts and everyone had readily agreed. I don't think I'd ever been as appreciative of Rachael's supportive nature, usually too occupied by the latest annoying animal sweater or her constant inane chatter, but in that moment I felt proud to be classed as her friend.

The girl was amazing, getting her two dads involved along with Mr. Schue as the 'guardians' on our little trip as well as designing some pretty cool signs to take with us. My favourite was the one of the fabulous Liza Minnelli, the caption reading 'if Liza can marry two gay men, why can't I have one?' I think it was a stroke of pure genius and couldn't help looking back up at the sign before my eyes flicked back down to the person holding it.

Our eyes locked and I smiled as his hand slipped into mine, pulling it towards his mouth to place a kiss on the back. This is why I was really here, because I was proud to be Noah Puckerman's boyfriend.

* * *

N'aaaaaaaw. Anyway comments and constructive criticisms, as always, are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


	8. Guess

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, just this little plunny

**Warning: **Slash of the Puck/Kurt variety

**Summary: **100 Puck/Kurt drabbles inspired by 100 words from a random word generator

* * *

**100 Words 100 Drabbles**

_Guess_

_xxx_

"Just Guess," Puck said as he smiled across at Kurt before turning back to watch the road.

"Why won't you just tell me where we're going?" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Because it's more fun if you guess."

"Okay, fine. A restaurant?" I asked, turning my body slightly to lean on the car door, the perfect position to watch my boyfriend.

Today was the first anniversary of our first kiss, the day when Puck had first told me about his feelings. Now here we were driving to who knows where to celebrate.

"Eventually," Puck replied, "but that's not really the good part, just an added bonus."

"The movies?"

"Come on, you can do better than that. I mean seriously, the movies for our first anniversary?" Puck asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, I don't know. Can't we just leave it as a surprise?"

"Anything you want, babe."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence after that. I smiled as I continued to watch Puck. A sense of peace always surrounds me when I spend time with him. It was what made working so hard through the tough times worth every second, this was the part of love I enjoyed best, just spending time together away from school, away from the jocks and the hate.

_xxx_

"We're here," Puck said as we pulled into a parking space. I'd been so caught up in watching him that I hadn't even realised where we were driving to, but now as I looked out of the window I couldn't help but to gasp as I read the sign. 'James. M. Cox International Airport.'

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes as I turned to look at a now grinning Puck.

"Noah, what..."

"We're going to New York," He stated, cutting me off, "and when we get there we're going to see Wicked on Broadway."

Undoing my seatbelt I launched myself across the car and into the waiting arms of the man I love.

"This is the best present anyone has ever given me, I love it...I love you." I whispered against his lips before I brought our mouths together in a fierce kiss as I tried to pour every ounce of my love into it.

"I love you too, Kurt," Puck replied when we broke apart, the need for air becoming too great to ignore, "Now, we'd better go otherwise we're going to miss our flight."

* * *

N'aaaawwww innit cute? (Can't believe I just wrote innit...twice lol) anyway I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble. As always comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
